


Vampires Visit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon never worried about the Salem townspeople in their homes.





	Vampires Visit

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon never worried about the Salem townspeople in their homes. He didn't desire blood this time. There was something else he desired. Something he walked to. Someone he was with a few days ago. His steps eventually ceased. 

Charles Croydon frowned near the stake where his wife was killed. 

 

THE END


End file.
